The Girl in the Mirror
by MercilessOne
Summary: What if you bought a mirror that opened to a new dimension? Specifically the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds dimension?  Full summary inside.
1. The Intro

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so plz R&R!  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

**Summary: Kelly's mother buys her a mirror that appears plain and unassuming but is in fact far from it. Kelly believes there's something off with the mirror; like the fact her reflection would have purple eyes even though her own eyes are brown. Kelly soon finds that the girl in the mirror isn't a reflection but an actual person! She goes by the name of Wendy and lives in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds world.**

**Chapter One**

"Hurry up in there Tyler! Why are you taking forever?" Kelly shouted banging on the bathroom door her ten-year old brother was hogging.

"Well, now you know how I feel when _you_ take your time in the bathroom."

"That's because I am a girl and have people to impress."

"Please, you can spend a year in the bathroom and you'll still look like doo-doo."

"Oh, nice choice of words. Now get out or I'll make you get out!"

"Go ahead and try, doo-doo head!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Mrs. Morgan asked coming down the hall wearing a blue bath robe and slippers.

"Mom, Tyler refuses to come out of the bathroom and Shelly is going to be here in a few minutes!"

"Okay, can't you use the bathroom in the basement?"

"Ew, no! There are all sorts of creepy crawlies down there and you know how I feel about them!"

"Well, you clearly have no other option—"

"Ugh! Can't I use the mirror in your room?"

"No."

"But Mom—!" Mrs. Morgan shook her head and knocked on the door.

"Hurry it up Tyler."

"I'm trying the best I can Mother, but you just can't rush these things." Kelly made a disgusted sound and stomped down the hall, making her way to the basement.

She flicked the lights on and the fluorescent beams flickered several times before giving off bright light. Kelly headed quickly for the bathroom and flipped on the light to find two huge crickets on the sink and toilet. She let out a toe-curling scream before hightailing it back upstairs, dropping her makeup bag on the floor.

"Mom, Mom! Bugs! There are bugs in the bathroom like I said there would be!" Kelly let out another shriek and shook her body with disgust and fright. "Oh man, I cannot go back down there!" Mrs. Morgan was in the kitchen sitting at the island while reading a novel and sipping green tea. She looked up when her daughter ran in.

"Fine. Go ahead and use the mirror in my room."

"Thank you, you are a lifesaver!" Kelly said hugging her mother tightly. She began going up the stairs when she realized something.

"Oh, wait. Where's my makeup bag?"

"It's possible you dropped it in the basement." Her mother suggested.

"Oh, right." Kelly went back down the stairs and saw her makeup bag lying on the floor with some of its contents spilled. She picked them up and placed them back in the bag quickly before rocketing back up the stairs.

"Thanks again, Mom!"

"No problem honey," her mother said sipping her tea. Kelly ran up the stairs and into her mother's room to prepare herself for the evening.

* * *

"So, how was your night?" Mrs. Morgan asked once her daughter entered the house. She was lounging on the living room couch watching Vampire Diaries and eating popcorn.

"It was okay, I guess. No, not really. It was a bit boring; we were planning on watching the movie _Because I Said So_ but they were sold out. So, we went to Shelly's house and watched _The Office_ reruns."

"Wow, your life sure is interesting." Tyler said entering the living room with a half-eaten apple in his hand.

"Well, what about you twerp? Did you stay on the toilet seat all night?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I just finished; I suggest you don't go in there for a while." He left the room, laughing obnoxiously. Kelly gestured toward him while looking helplessly at her mother. Mrs. Morgan shrugged.

"Sorry honey."

"No, if you were sorry you would have given him up for adoption a long time ago." Mrs. Morgan did not reply but kept her eyes on the TV.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"No, I will not give your brother up for adoption."

"No, no, I wanted to ask if I can have my own mirror. You know, in my room?" Mrs. Morgan did not respond for a few seconds. Kelly thought she either hadn't spoken loud enough or her mother was ignoring her again.

"Okay, fine. I'll get you a mirror. Tomorrow."

"Yes! Thank you so much Mom!" Kelly squealed running over to hug her.

"Okay, okay. Now can you let me watch my show in peace, please?" Mrs. Morgan said annoyed.

"Yes and thank you again!" Kelly bounded up the stairs humming happily to herself.

**So how is the first chapter so far? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Mirror

**Happy New Year's everyone! And thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
**

**Chapter Two**

Kelly and her mom went to the thrift store the next day. Mrs. Morgan explained to Kelly how mirrors were expensive and that the thrift store would have some nice cheap ones. Kelly did not like the idea in the slightest but could not object for the obvious reason—her mother was paying so therefore she has the say.

Once they arrived, Kelly hurried on ahead while her mother went to retrieve a cart. Kelly remember seeing a group of mirrors at the back of the store the last time they had visited here; that was three months ago when they came here to buy Tyler a new backpack. Kelly looked and indeed saw some mirrors. She gazed at each one and would wrinkle her nose at ones she disliked. Some had cracks in them while others had peeled off stickers on both the frame and glass.

"Honey, all you're doing is looking in the mirror; I can understand if you don't want to get the ones with cracks in them but the others are in pretty good shape." Her mother said gesturing to the aforementioned mirrors.

"No way Mom, the mirror I pick is going to be in my room; it has to look nice and presentable."

"Oh please," her mother said under her breath. Kelly ignored her and continued looking at the various mirrors.

"Hello! May I help you?" A woman asked, her head popping up from behind two mirrors. She had shaggy brown hair and beady black eyes which were trained on Kelly. Kelly took two huge steps back and watched as the woman came from behind the mirrors. She had on the store's uniform and was still looking at Kelly expectantly.

"Um, yeah. Do you have any mirrors that look like they haven't been used? You know, ones without cracks or stickers or any sort of evidence of pre-ownership on them?"

"Kelly," her mother whispered. The woman seemed to consider the girl's request as she looked at Kelly with an unwavering gaze.

"Hmm… yes, as a matter of fact, we do. Please come follow me." The woman went and passed by several mirrors. In the far back stood TV sets and a few laptops. Even though they were pre-owned, the prices were still exorbitant. Beside one plasma screen TV stood a tall mirror; the ebony frame appeared polished and refined. The glass also seemed lustrous and free of any cracks, smudges and even dust!

"Whoa," Kelly whispered walking over to the mirror. She saw her reflection as she neared the beautiful object and reached out to touch the sleek-looking glass.

"No, no! Please keep your hands to yourself!" The woman snapped at Kelly. Kelly retracted her hand and stared at the woman wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry," the woman began in a softer tone, "but you must first pay if you wish to touch. That is our policy." Mrs. Morgan frowned at this statement.

"That's odd; I have never heard of that. I have touched all sorts of items in this store but never actually paid for them." The woman gave her a tight smile.

"We are actually lenient on most items but others we are very strict about. So, do you want to buy?"

"Yes! Yes, Mom please! That's the one I want!" Kelly said looking over at her mother pleadingly.

"Fine. Whatever. Help me get it into the cart."

"There will be no need. I can simply carry it for you to the checkout counter," the woman offered already picking up the mirror.

"Oh, okay, thank you." Mrs. Morgan said but the woman was already hurrying up to the front. Kelly and her mother arrived to the front of the store and Mrs. Morgan took out her wallet.

"How much?" She asked taking her debit card out.

"$500." The woman replied.

"Five-hundr—Five hundred dollars? You have got to be kidding me!" Mrs. Morgan yelled in dismay. The woman laughed a weird, cackling laugh.

"Yes, I am kidding; the price is really $148.75. It's on sale actually; the original price was $175."

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Mrs. Morgan said sliding her card into the machine and putting in her pin number.

"Thank you! Come again and enjoy your evening!" The woman said once the transaction process was complete. Mrs. Morgan smiled and nodded while she and her daughter carried the mirror to the car.

"What a peculiar woman. Don't you agree Kelly?" Mrs. Morgan asked her daughter while she searched her purse for the car keys. But Kelly wasn't listening; she was too busy admiring herself in the mirror.

* * *

"There we go. I think it adds a bit of elegance to the room." Mrs. Morgan said once she was done mounting the mirror onto Kelly's bedroom wall.

"Thank you, Mom! I love it!" Kelly said hugging her mother. Mrs. Morgan patted her daughter on the back before turning to leave.

"Mom! I'm home!" Tyler's voice called from the living room. Kelly made a groaning noise.

"I thought he was sleeping over a friend's house."

"And I thought I was going to be watching soaps all day but it seems like we're both disappointed." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Okay Mom, I hear you. But it's not my fault; you're the one who wanted a second child." Mrs. Morgan disappeared from the room while shaking her head. A few seconds later, Tyler appeared at the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw the mirror.

"Whoa, Mom got you a new mirror?" Kelly smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"You bet. Now I no longer have to deal with you and your eternally long bowels." Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, but you know Mom shouldn't have purchased such an expensive-looking mirror since—"

"If you even say anything about how my face will break the mirror, I'm going to break _you._" Kelly threatened. Tyler didn't say anything for a few seconds, debating on whether or not to finish his sentence. He then shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to say it. But only because it's too easy."

"Whatever. Get out!" Tyler stuck his tongue out and Kelly slammed the door in his face—literally.

"Ow!" Tyler yelped. He kicked the door then retreated to his room. _Finally,_ Kelly thought annoyed. She turned to the mirror and continued admiring herself, loving the way she looked. Her wavy, black hair rested lightly on her small shoulders and her violet-colored eyes stared with… wait, violet-colored eyes? Kelly peered closely at the mirror to make sure she wasn't seeing things incorrectly. Yup, her eyes were indeed purple. _But that's not right! My eyes are brown, not purple!_ Kelly turned and opened the door, rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was making a snack.

"Mom, what color are my eyes?" Kelly asked breathlessly.

"Brown." Her mother replied without turning around.

"Can you look for yourself?" Kelly pleaded. Mrs. Morgan put the butter knife down and turned to Kelly, a questioning look on her face.

"Honey, your eyes are brown."

"They're brown right now?"

"Yes—wait, let me see." Mrs. Morgan leaned in and nodded. "Yup. One-hundred percent brown. Why are you asking me this? You have a mirror now, don't you? How about you try using it?"

"Well, I was but… but my eyes were purple and…" Mrs. Morgan was staring at Kelly with a weird look so Kelly decided to drop it.

"Never mind." She said leaving the kitchen and going back up to her room. Once she entered, she closed the door and walked slowly over to the mirror. She peered closely at her reflection and her brown eyes stared back at her. _That is so weird. Did I imagine I had purple eyes? But what would make me imagine that?_ Kelly didn't understand it and she didn't have time to; tomorrow was school and she hadn't started on any of the homework her teachers had assigned for the weekend. She let out a huge moan before plopping herself at her study desk and starting her pre-calculus homework.


	3. The Girl in the Mirror

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds **

**Chapter Three**

"Do you have any plans after school?" Kelly's best friend Cynthia Jenkins whispered. It was third period and their English teacher Mr. Jefferson had told the class to read ten pages of the Greek epic _The Ilium._ Kelly had finished and was writing notes before her friend interrupted her. She sighed angrily.

"Unfortunately I do; I'm babysitting my stupid brother tonight." Cynthia grimaced and gave Kelly a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, poor baby," she teased.

"Don't patronize me." Kelly muttered writing a quick note in her notebook.

"That really is too bad though. How about I come over to help you out?" Cynthia offered. Kelly looked over at her friend suspiciously.

"You want to spend the night babysitting? What do you want?" Kelly asked knowing her friend was up to something. Cynthia tapped her nails on the desk and replied, "I just want to help my best friend with—"

"Bull. Now seriously, what do you want?"

"Okay, fine. I need help completing my chemistry project." Kelly rolled her eyes then said, "Fine. Be at my house around seven. Oh and bring twenty dollars." Cynthia's eyes widened.

"Twenty dollars? For what?"

"For my services. Duh. I will accept it at the door, 'kay?" Kelly returned to her note taking while Cynthia scowled but muttered her compliance.

* * *

"So what do you have to do?" Kelly questioned. She and Cynthia were in her living room working on the project.

"Well Mrs. Seller gave us a list of ideas and I chose this one." She said pointing at the item. Kelly's eyes widened when she read it.

"Whoa… glowing water?"

"I know! I looked it up on Youtube and they actually have a video of it!"

"Awesome! Let's go check it out!" Kelly said getting up from the recliner and headed for the stairs.

"Whoa, nice mirror." Cynthia complimented once she entered Kelly's room.

"Thanks. I got it yesterday," Kelly said grabbing her laptop from under the bed and turning it on. As she and Cynthia waited for the computer to load, Kelly decided to use this time to confide to her friend about yesterday's incident.

"Hey Cynthia, can I tell you something?" Kelly asked tentatively.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Okay, yesterday I was looking at myself in the mirror and I saw something strange."

"Strange? Strange like what?"

"Well… when I was looking in the mirror my eyes were… purple." Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean your eyes were purple?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I wasn't imagining things; it looked like I most definitely had purple eyes."

"Well, that's weird because mirrors are supposed to reflect. Are you sure—?"

"I'm positive! What do I have to gain by making this up?" Cynthia shrugged and walked over to the mirror, studying it.

"Hmm… hey!" She cried out suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Kelly demanded.

"My eyes… my eyes are… brown." Cynthia began laughing out loud as Kelly threw a pillow at her.

"Cynthia, you jerk! What the hell is your problem?"

"Sorry, sorry I just had to do it. Anyway, let's start on my project please." Kelly scowled still fuming at her friend's prank but obeyed.

* * *

"Thanks again Kelly! Remember to send those pictures to my email by tomorrow!" Cynthia said putting her jacket on and grabbing her backpack.

"Don't worry. I'll send them as soon as you leave."

"Thanks. Okay, see ya." Cynthia waved her goodbye then left out the door. Kelly closed the door after her and ran up the stairs to her room. She flopped on top her bed and began attaching the photos to the email to send to Cynthia. Once she did that, she closed her laptop and hid it under her bed once more. _All right! Break time!_ Kelly thought happily as she jumped up from the bed. She turned and looked at the mirror, her eyes narrowing. _This thing… it's not cursed or anything is it?_ She leaned in close and scrutinized her face. She stayed that way for several seconds before sighing and moving away.

_Am I becoming insane? Maybe it was the light playing tricks with my eyes._ That happened to her sometimes; when she stared at an object for a certain amount of time, dots would dance before her eyes. _But I didn't see dots. I saw purple and—wait, what was that?_ Kelly had thought she saw something in the mirror move. It was as if the entire glass flickered and wavered. What the hell? Kelly stepped back from mirror, her eyes widening to that of saucers when realized something had changed. Her eyes were purple again! And her hair! Her hair was much longer and much finer than her own!

"What in the hell is going on here?" Kelly demanded. The girl in the mirror did not have same horrorstruck look as her counterpart. In fact, the girl seemed to be enjoying the reaction of her other self.

"Hello, my name is Wendy. What is yours?"

**Whoa, creepy. I have to say I most definitely enjoyed writing this chapter, especially then ending :P So review and tell me what you guys think! Arigato gozaimasu (Oh yeah, I'm taking a Japanese class. Yay for Japanese!)**


End file.
